KWFH
'KWFH '''is a Telemundo affiliate that serves the Fair City vicinity. Sister channels include; KSIV and WZGL. It broadcasts on channel 38 in virtual; and on channel 2 in digital. Syndicated programming on KWFH include: Caso Cerrado; ''Suelta de la Sopa, and La Voz; among others. History On June 10, 1974; KWFH was launched as an independent station; and didn't even involve Spanish as its own. That was soon to change in 1975; when El Chavo; was launched. Unfortunately; the show was taken off in 1976; but was then re-added also in 1976... In 1980; just 4 years before being bought by NetSpan. In 1984; it was bought by a new television network; NetSpan. El Chavo became primary on KWFH; until its retirement in 1992; although it still reruns to this day. In 1985; they began to move old shows from the independent era into WSHU; who began picking these shows up in 1987; when it was a PBS affiliate; but wasn't officially picked up until becoming independent in 1995. In 1986; they announced rebranding; and also a new logo. On June 1, 1987; they rebranded into Telemundo; and used the short-lived logo until September 1987; when the logo was used. This logo lasted well into 1992; even after WZGL changed their logo. 1992 marked a new logo; which was really famous and was even used in a marketing advertisement for Fair City in 1996. However, this logo was redone for 1997; and lasted well into 2000. 2000 marked the other famous T variant. This variant lasted ALL the way until 2012. In 2001; it was put in American colors for 9/11; and then whitewashed in 2002 for some odd reason. It was also painted green between St. Patrick's Day 2000 and St. Patrick's Day 2012. It was also sometimes painted blue for autism reasons. It was painted black on Earth Hours 2001; 2006; and 2011. 2012 marked the end of the blue T; but this new red T took its place. It was painted blue for the same reasons; then painted green between St. Patrick's Day 2013 and St. Patrick's Day 2018. It was even painted black for Earth Hour 2017. 2018 came with a new refresh; which has been used ever since April 4, 2018. Ownership History * Reliance Capital Group (1984-1997) * Liberty Media/Sony Pictures (1997-2001) * NBC (2001-2004) * NBCUniversal (2004-present) Logos KWFH Logo 1974-1980.png|Logo from 1974 to 1980. KWFH Logo 1980-1984.png|Logo from 1980 to 1984. KWFH Logo 1984-1987.png|Logo from 1984 to 1987. KWFH Logo 1987.png|Short lived logo from 1987. This lasted into 1988. KWFH Logo 1987-1992.png|Logo from 1987 to 1992. KWFH Logo 1992-1997.png|Logo from 1992 to 1997. KWFH Logo 1997-2000.png|Logo from 1997 to 2000. KWFH Logo 2000-2012.png|Logo from 2000 to 2012. KWFH Logo 2012-2019.png|Logo from 2012 to 2019. KWFH-DT.png|Logo since 2019. Station ID History * "Bienvenido a NetSpan" (Welcome to NetSpan) (1984-1987) * "Alrededor del mundo" (All around the world) (1987-1997) * "Tu mundo en la televisión" (Your world on TV) (1997-2008) * "Juntos imparables" (Together unstoppable) (2008-present) Category:Former NetSpan affiliates Category:Telemundo affiliated stations Category:Former independent stations Category:Television channels and stations established in 1974